Wreaking Havoc
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: DISCONTINUED- Dylan. Last name? Not telling for her own safety. Not even her cousin Haruhi knows. Well, after an unfortunate event, Dylan flees to Japan and moves in with Haruhi. Haruhi tells the hosts that Dylan is coming to see her at the club, she leaves out Dylan's gender. Making the hosts think Dylan is an ugly poor commoner boy. :HikaruxOCxKaoru:
1. Unfortunate Tragedy

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan. Welcome to my SECOND fanfic! I would like to thank all of those who are reading my first fanfic 'The Remedy'! And also, thanks for voting! The poll revealed that the most favored OC pairing was 'HikaruxOCxKaoru'! So I bring you something close to it! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

* * *

It all happened so fast. The crash. The gunshots. The ear-splitting scream. I have faced a multiple amount of tragedies, but this was the most heart-wrenching.

I ran. Ran for my life, my soul, my sanity. If I didn't, they would find me. Oh, they weren't there for a cup of tea, they were there to get my blood on their hands. As if my parent's and aunt's wasn't enough. Blood was patched all over my body, but no, it wasn't mine. It was her's. My aunt's.

After my parents were killed by 'The Xs', a dangerous mob in America, my aunt Jamie moved in the giant mansion I called home, to care and watch over me. But, she was in their way, so they had to eliminate her. I knew their next target was me, and that was why I was running. I regret not telling my parents to quit their work with 'The Xs'. Them being involved is probably the reason why 'The Xs' want us dead. My parents worked as assassins and thieves for 'The Xs', aka- doing their dirty work. Now that they completed the tasks, 'The Xs' knew they had to cut all loose ends, starting with people that knew and weren't apart of 'The Xs'. First came my parents. Then it was supposed to be me, because I knew that they worked for them, but aunt Jamie was protecting me very well. So she was taken out next. Now, it's my turn, but I can guarantee that I won't let that happen.

* * *

I was breathing hard as I neared my home, my white-blonde hair sticking to my face. My steely grey eyes were brimming with tears, making it hard to see. But I managed.

I had escaped, for now. So, I took that opportunity to prepare for my departure. The maids packed my bags, and one of the butler's arranged for me to leave on a flight to Japan in few hours. I told my staff that I would be gone for awhile, so until I returned they could relax for awhile. I ran upstairs to my room and sent an email to my cousin, Haruhi Fujioka, notifying her that I would be coming to Japan to live for awhile.

She must have been online, because I received a response immediately. Thankfully, she had offered for me to stay with her, and that it would be nice to see me again. I sent another email in reply before turning off the computer, and jumping in the shower. The dirt and blood that was once covering my body, slid off me and down the shower drain. -The staff was smart enough not to question my appearance and followed my orders.-

I opened the glass door and climbed out, a towel wrapped around my body. I dried myself, making sure there wasn't a drop of water left in my chest length hair. I slipped on my clothes, the ones I favored and double-checked my luggage. My gothic Lolita wardrobe was packed, along with my weapons, which I only used for self-defense.

There was a knock on my door, "Lady Dylan, are you ready for your luggage to be carried to the car?" it was the voice of one of my butlers. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Yes." I said, looking around my room to see if I was missing anything. As I was searching, the door to my room opened and the butler came in to pick up my bags. I began to follow after, but I stopped when I saw something I had almost forgotten. A picture of me and my parents.

I ran to the small table where it resided and scooped it up. I hugged it close to my chest and ran out the room, closing the door behind me. The butler who was taking me to the airport was waiting for me at the front door, along with the rest of my staff. As I walked out, they waved and said their goodbyes. I smiled and stepped into the sleek black car, tears rolling down my face as I watched my old home disappear a little after every mile. _No, this is no time to cry. You didn't cry when she died, and you won't cry now! You must be strong and keep it in the past, just stay alive_. Now, may my new life be born.

I was going to Japan.


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters! I only own my OC, Dylan. Thanks to **Mihang **for reviewing!

* * *

I smiled when the door to Haruhi's apartment flew open. "Dylan!" Haruhi exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. I dropped my bags and returned the gesture, "Hey Haruhi, it's been awhile!"

"It sure has! What brought you down here?"

My face saddened at the question. The past events rushing back to me, but I pushed them back, reminding myself that it was in the past. "Oh, I finally got bored of America and decided to come back to Japan!" I laughed lightly. Haruhi smiled, "Glad you did! C'mon in!" she moved to the side and allowed me to walk through the door after I had gathered my things. I looked around the place, it was just like it was the last time I was here. Small and cozy, just the way I liked it. Yes, I live in a giant mansion and I get to use the most wealthiest products out there, but I prefer something simple. But, I'm not saying I'll deny an offer for some expensive food.

"So where's your dad?" I asked, laying my bags down.

Haruhi moved into the kitchen, and I heard cabinets opening and closing. She was probably in the progress of making my favorite beverage, Honey Lemon Tea. Luckily it was sold in the town's supermarket for a cheap price. I smiled as I smelt the scent of the oh-so-familiar tea. "Uh, he's at work." she answered, walking back in the room with a tray. The tray held two glasses full with tea. I still have no idea how she is able to do that, I guess waitressing was never my thing.

"Oh. Is he still working at that Okama bar?" I asked, taking a glass from the tray.

"Yeah." Haruhi said sighing. I didn't blame her. I still felt uncomfortable about it, but I'm progressing. The last time I was here, I began to accept it and call him Uncle Okama. He didn't like the idea at first and insisted I call him Ranka, but I was persistent and kept calling him Uncle Okama. He began to get used to it.

"So what's the deal with school around here? I kind of need to apply somewhere..." I said, keeping the conversation going. Haruhi shifted on her feet. "You could apply to Ouran Academy. That's where I go, but just a warning, the entrance exams are pretty tough." I smirked. Haruhi knew I suck academically, but she always forgets that I'm pretty rich. "Haruhi, don't doubt my skills!" We snickered, and I almost spit out my tea. "Yeah, yeah. You got money. I know it." Haruhi said, wiping the drops of tea from around her mouth.

"So, where is this nifty place? Ouran Academy that is."

"I have school tomorrow so I can show you around then, and I can help you enroll."

"Great! So, anything I need to know?"

Haruhi looked me up and down, then laughed slightly, "I see your style hasn't changed. Wait till you see the uniform you'll have to wear." She was muffling her laughter now, her arm across her mouth as she turned her head. I glared at her, "What do you mean..."

"I _mean_, that compared to your current style, you'll stand out like a sore thumb!" she squeezed out through her fit of giggles. My brows furrowed and I glared harder, leaning closer to her. "You mean, no gothic Lolita?"

She nodded, "No gothic Lolita."

"Ugh!" I huffed, causing Haruhi to snicker once more.

"Well anyway, I'll give you the address and a room number you can meet me in after school. Do you need the time?"

"Probably." I gloomed, still upset about my style having to change. I liked what I wore now! I wear what I wear because I think it's cute!

After a few more hours of small talk and catching up, the sun began to set. I was looking out the window in Haruhi's room, which I was sharing with her. My attention was brought to the door as a light tapping noise came from it. "Dylan? Is it safe?" I heard Haruhi ask as she slowly peered into the room. I smiled at the history behind that question. 9 years ago, when I was 7, my parents and I came to Japan to visit Haruhi and Uncle Okama. It was for the holidays, and we were spending the night at their house. I was changing in Haruhi's room and I still wasn't full dressed when Haruhi walked in without the slightest warning. She squealed, I screamed, you know the drill. Ever since that day, we ask each other, 'Is it safe?' before we walk into one another's bedrooms.

"No, I'm naked." I said smirking at her facial expression, her head had found its way in the room right when I said that. She glared at me when she realized I was joking. "Same old Dylan." she laughed, walking over to sit next to me. "What's that?" I asked when I saw a piece of paper protruding from her hand. "It's the address, time, and room number." I nodded and read the paper over. "Got it."

She was about to say something, but was interrupted by my yawn. She smiled, "I was going to ask if you were ready to go to bed, but I see you answered that ahead of time!" I giggled and fell back on the mat I was using as a make-shift bed. "I was born ready!" I yawned again before closing my eyes. "Night." I heard Haruhi say, flipping off the lights. Right when the lights went off, my dreaming state was turned on.

* * *

_"Mom, dad, are you guys going out for a mission again?" I asked, my words slurred from the thumb in my mouth. My father smiled, and patted me on the head, rustling my hair that was placed in two small pigtails. The color was so bright, you could easily mistake it for white. "Yeah, kiddo! We'll be back though, so you run along and practice shooting with that new NERF gun mommy bought." I nodded then turned to my mother, "What's the mission mommy?" She smiled, but more warmly than my father. "To take out some spies from another corporation."_

_"Again?" I asked. It sometimes was scary to me, knowing all this at such an age. But, I was only 6, so I didn't think much on the subject._

_She nodded, "Yes again. But, remember, we may look like the bad guys to other people, but stay positive! One day you will be rewarded greatly for the sins you've committed! And don't forget, '_This was what I do. This is what I was taught. This is what I love_.' Just repeat that and you will be just fine!" I nodded in understanding, having heard this pep talk almost a billion times. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents sang it to me as a lullaby._

_"Well, mommy and daddy have to get going now! Bye bye sweetie!" my father said pecking my left cheek, while my mother pecked the other. "Bye Bye." I said, curling and uncurling my free hand. They waved back and adjusted their gear before stepping out of the front door to our mansion. _

_I turned away and walked to my training room, and obeyed what my father said. I removed my thumb from my mouth and looked down at my selection of guns; A few NERF guns, a paintball gun, a BB gun, a bubble shooter, and then there was a real gun. A Glock 17 pistol. I was told to never touch that gun in case of an emergency. To add to the effect, my parents had it put into a glass case instead of just laying in side-by-side with other ones._

_I ignored the rest of the guns and selected a NERF gun. I turned to my targets and shot it. The darts hit each black silhouette in the center of the head. This was what I do. This is what I was taught. This is what I love._

* * *

I could feel someone shaking me, and a mumbling noise. "Dylan!" the noise transitioned into a voice...a LOUD voice. I sprung up and met the brown eyes that I know so well. I smiled and pulled the victim into a deadly hug. "Uncle Okama!" I squealed, squeezing harder. "N-Now, now Dylan. I know you've missed me but, I don't really feel like dying at the moment." my uncle said in a squeaky voice. "Sorry!" I said, releasing him. I looked around the room and saw that Haruhi's bed was empty. "Uh, where's Haruhi?" I asked.

"Haruhi's currently at her club!" Ryoji said with an upbeat tone. I smiled, boy have I missed him. "Club?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yes, I don't exactly approve of it. But, if it's what my Haruhi wants then I'll have to accept it!" I smiled at his determination, "I've missed you Uncle Okama." I smiled warmly, as he did the same thing back. He then looked down at his watch, "Oh, Haruhi told me you were supposed to meet her after clubs were over!" I nodded to confirm his statement, "Yep! What time is it now?"

He laughed weakly, "It's, time for you to go..." I immediately pushed him out of my room and scrambled to get dressed. I threw on a black skirt and shirt, and then my favorite jacket with red frilly lining. I ran for the bathroom and almost swallowed the toothpaste as I rushed to get the simple task over with. Noticing my hair still needed a good brushing I whined and just placed the hood of my jacket on my head.

I slipped my shoes on, and ran out of the apartment and rushed to find a way to Ouran Academy.

* * *

I panted as I attempted to wipe the heat from my face. I looked over the scrap of paper Haruhi had given me again. "Music Room Number 3 huh?" I whispered to myself as I roamed the halls of the gigantic school. "Music Room Number 1...2...Ah! Here we go!" I reached down to turn the door knob when I heard yelling coming inside the room. I stopped myself from turning the doorknob and listen intently to the yelling. Yes, curiosity killed the cat. But, satisfaction brought it back.

I could already identify one of the voices as Haruhi's. "What?! Why?!" a voice exclaimed, whining, apparently to Haruhi. "Because I have to help enroll my cousin to Ouran, that's why." she replied, irritated by the person's whining. Two more voices joined in, except they spoke in unison, "A cousin? What's their name?" Haruhi sighed, "Dylan and-" she was interrupted by one of the two voices that spoke in unison. "Oh, you hear that Hikaru! Haruhi has a cousin that's coming to Ouran!" This person who spoke next must've been Hikaru. "I did! I wonder how poor they are! Poorer than you Haruhi? Heh, I bet it's just some ugly commoner boy!" I clenched my fists and snarled.

That was just going to far! I slammed open the Music Room's doors and swatted at the oncoming rose petals. All eyes were turned to me, all filled with shock. Except for Haruhi's, who's was filled with amusement. The voice that belonged to the whiner spoke. He had blonde hair and violet eyes. He looked 17, so one year older than me. "Ah! A new guest! Welcome to the Ouran-"

"Shut it!" I sneered and walked towards the source of the voices that were insulting me. They were twins, both with light brown hair and gold eyes. Their eyes, that was probably the source of their giant ego! Thinking that they, themselves are gold! Bastards...

"You!" I said stabbing my index fingers in their chests. I looked into their eyes, considering we stood at the same height, but they were probably taller than me by an inch. They looked at me confused, a small trace of surprise in their golden pupils. I heard Haruhi mutter to the other boys dressed in Lilac blazers. "You might want to stand back." they listened, and didn't question her words. The twins however, smirked. Arising to the challenge, they stayed put. In response, I smirked back at their lousy choice.

"Why should we?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, you look nothing more than a bat coming out of their cave!" Kaoru snickered, Hikaru shortly joining. My smirk grew, "Really? Do I?" I asked. I removed my finger and leaned closer into them, stepping into their personal space. The blonde yelled from, behind Haruhi, "Hey! That is no way to treat a guest!" The twins rolled their eyes, "Humph!" they both said. I stepped back some, but I was still too close for comfort. Haruhi sighed, "C'mon-" Before Haruhi could stop me, I had already rammed my fists into each of the twin's faces, forcing them to fall over. I smiled evilly at my accomplishment.

I turned to Haruhi and winked while giving her a thumbs up, "Problem resolved!" She smiled. From beside her, a guy with black hair and grey eyes spoke while pushing up his glasses began to speak. He was holding a notebook and held a pen firmly in his hand, ready to strike down any needed information. "Haruhi, do you know our customer?"

Haruhinodded, "Yes, but I can go ahead and tell you, she is definitely _not _a customer."

"Hm, what is your name miss?" he asked, directing the question towards me. I smirked, "Dylan. You know, the 'poor, ugly commoner boy'." I said, mocking Hikaru. He smiled while adjusting his glasses, while the rest of the boys' mouths were dropped. A boy that stood t 4'9, with blonde hair and light brown eyes exclaimed, "This is Dylan?! But she's a girl!" Haruhi sighed for the 50th time that day and said, "Yes. I was trying to tell you what gender she was, but _someone _interrupted me!" she turned a glare towards Hikaru and Kaoru, who were now sitting up on the floor.

The tall blonde squealed, "Wait! So this is my daughter's cousin!? Yay! Another addition to my family!"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki from the corner of her eye, "I'm not your daughter Tamaki." Ah, so the ditz's name was Tamaki, got it. Tamaki turned to the guy with glasses. "Mommy! Haruhi has disowned me!" Mommy? What was going on there? I gave the pair a confused look, which 'Mommy' seemed to notice. "My name is Kyouya Ohtori, not _Mommy_." He said the last word with disgust. I turned to the short guy and asked, "Not to be rude or anything, but how old are you?" he smiled as if this was normal. "I'm 18!" I forced a laugh and looked up at the guy the supposedly '18' year old was standing next to. He was tall, I mean _really _tall, and had short black hair, along with black looking eyes. "So, what's your names?" I asked. He stayed silent for a moment before speaking. He pointed at himself, "Mori." he moved his finger to the short guy, "Honey." I nodded, and pushed away the fact he just treated me like a grade schooler.

All the while, I good feel a certain pair of grey eyes staring me down. "C'mon Haruhi, I'm ready to get this over with!" I began to pull Haruhi away when Kyouya called out to me. "Wait Miss Dylan, you do know what you just did was 'Assault'?" Haruhi muttered, "Oh no..." from beside me, which signaled that nothing good was about to happen. "Uh...yeah? So?" I replied, looked at the twins who were now smirking at me. For two guys who just got jabbed by a girl, they sure have nothing to say, oh wait...their jaw probably hurts! I smirked at the revelation, but was snapped out of it when Kyouya spoke again. "How do you plan to pay for the lawsuit?" he asked. "I'm sure a commoner like yourself, doesn't have the money-"

"Hah!" I interrupted, "I see what you're trying to do! You're trying to blackmail me into doing something for this little 'club' of yours!"

He smirked, "That is correct. But, will you agree to it?" I smiled, and decided to see what I would have to do, despite the fact I knew I was rich...but apparently, they didn't know that. "Hm, depends."

"You will have to advertise for events that we do. You have a pretty face, and I'm sure you will attract both genders to our special parties and events."

"No." I bluntly said, smirking at his reaction. He looked at me, shocked. "No? But how will yo-"

"I'm rich, duh!"

Talk about 'The elephant in the room'...


	3. School Uniforms

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters! I only own my OC, Dylan. Thanks to **Mihang **for the awesome review! Also thanks to **frances979** for following!

* * *

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly-" Kyouya started as I cut him off. "No, you heard correctly." He adjusted his glasses and blinked very slowly. "And...how is that?" he asked. I smirked, "Ways. I have ways."

He only stared at me, and I swore I felt the twins smirks on me.

Hikaru and Kaoru were suddenly beside me. Hikaru on my left, Kaoru on my right. "What if we don't press charges?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, what if we want your payment to be working for the host club?" So they could talk now? I felt my eyebrow twitch as I sighed inwardly. I looked at Kyouya, "Dylan, can I have your contact information? I need to email you your new schedule." he smirked, readying his pen.

"Son of a bitch..." I mumbled, then giving Kyouya the needed information. I then turned to Haruhi, "C'mon, let's go now." I grabbed her by the arm, dragging or out of the room. As I left I heard a few hosts say goodbye in their own little ways. Kyouya said, "We'll see you tomorrow at 3 O'clock."

The twins said, "Can't wait for you to come back and play Dylan!" What the hell? Am I their toy or something?

Tamaki yelled, "See you later my precious jewels!"

And I received a "Ah." from Mori and a excited 'goodbye' from Honey. But the whole time, I felt another pair of eyes on me...

* * *

The sour expression never left my face as Haruhi dragged me down the halls of Ouran Academy. She looked over her shoulder at me, "What's wrong?" I scoffed. "What do you mean, 'What's wrong?' Of course it's those annoying bastard friends of yours! Calling me ugly and poor! Heck, they even called me a boy!" Haruhi sighed, and looked forward again. "Oh, you mean Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Damn right I am!"

"Well get used to them. Because you'll probably be seeing a lot of them."

I frowned at her explanation. "What? Why?"

"Because every day after school, you'll be coming with me to the club."

I could practically see the gigantic grin on her face, despite the fact she wasn't looking in my direction. "No! I refuse to go! Why the hell do I have to go anyway!?" I yelled as we stopped in front of door that was labeled, "Office". Haruhi then turned back towards me, "Okay, we're here. Let's go register you..." What!? She just completely ignored my question!

I huffed as I followed Haruhi inside the room. There, we were greeted by an elderly woman. Her grey hair was pulled back neatly into a bun, just as all the rich grannies were wearing it. She wore spectacles on her nose, and was dressed tidily in a lilac colored suit with traces of a disgusting daffodil yellow. "Good afternoon ladies, may I help you?" she asked politely. Haruhi nodded and glanced at the pin on the lady's jacket. "Uh yes...Gertrude? Um, my name is Haruhi Fujioka and I would like to enroll my cousin into Ouran Academy. Her name is Dylan." Haruhi gestured to me when she said my name, and "Gertrude's" eyes followed her hands to look at my form. I could've sworn I saw her frown in disgust at my appearance, but it quickly vanished. "Okay," Gertrude started as she waddled over to a computer and sat down, "what is your last name?" No way in hell am I letting my last name slip now. "Uh, Fujioka." I lied.

"Okay, well do you have a recommendation or-". "I have this." I interrupted, pulling out a wad of cash from the pocket of my hoodie. Gertrude looked at the cash in my hand, and then back at me. Her face full of shock and surprise. "O-Okay...Right this way." she stuttered, taking the cash from my hand and then walking through a door in the back of the office. I hesitated to follow at first, afraid that was going to present me to my new uniform that Haruhi had vaguely told me about. Even as vague as it was, it was still horrifying from the stuff she had told me.

I gulped and walked through the door, with the help of Haruhi of course. Inside, Gertrude was holding up a horrible looking dress that resembled something Cinderella would wear. Mu face twisted in disgust and I briefly heard Haruhi muffle a giggle. The dress matched the same ugly color of yellow that was on Gertrude's suit. "Wha-What is _that_?!" I asked. Gertrude frowned and retorted back, "_This_, is your new uniform."

"Isn't there something else I can wear!?"

"No! You must wear this!"

"But I don't want to!"

"But you must!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine! By the looks of what you're wearing, you'll be pleased of this..." I frowned at the insult, but let her continue, "In order to wear something else, you have to join the 'Black Magic Club', where you must wear dark clothing such as what you are wearing now." My world lit up a thousand bolts! That's it?! That's all I had to do?! Count me in! "You got it! I'm doing that!" Gertrude sighed and placed the ugly so-called dress down, and handed me a piece of paper. Where did she get it? Don't know, but I accepted it. "That's the room number of the 'Black Magic Club'. You have to speak with the club president before you officially join it. If he doesn't accept you being in the club, then you cannot be in the club. Therefore, you will be forced to wear the girl's uniform." I nodded, blocking off the majority of what she said. "Yep, yep, I got it! See ya later granny!" I cheered, skipping out if the room, then out of the office.

I left Haruhi behind to apologize for my manners, and began on my to find the 'Black Magic Club' room. Luckily, I still had the map Haruhi gave me.


	4. Abduction?

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan. Thanks to **Vivien G **(Guest), **blackstardragon2**, and to **Mihang** for the great reviews! And to **23ThornsxRoses**, **JammerToTheRescue**, **lovefairytail00**, **vampiretj12**, **Tayamina-san Mai**, **Dawn Volturi**, **NightWindAlchemist**, **Ellenthefox**, **Harvestmoongal2012**, **wenyigo**,** mbinns**, **Jester-Of-Broken-Dreams**,and **Rei Star **for following and favoriting! _NOTE_: I have a new poll up! Please do check it out on my profile! And if anyone has any story requests, feel free to shoot them my way! Also, I am sorry if Nekozawa seems a little bit OOC, but he was barely shown in the anime, and when they did show him, it didn't really give off a big part of his personality. Another thing, if there is an event in the manga that you wish to be included, just give the chapter and I will see what I can do.

* * *

He had been happily conversing with Beelzenef when a ruckus erupted in the room beyond the giant double doors in 'The Black Magic Club's' room. He curiously crept over to the doors, and silently cracked it open enough in order for him to see through without being noticed. The sight before him made his eyes widen, and he had a happy feeling inside of him. This...was something he had never felt, or experienced before.

The sight that he felt strange seeing, the sight that took his breath away, was of a young girl wearing dark clothing inside the Host's clubroom. She had light blonde hair, matching the color of his own, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of gray he had ever seen. The best part, he decided, was even though the color of her hair was blinding to his eyes, she could just place the hood that was on her jacket on her head. And why was that so great? Well because her hood had ears that looked just like Beelzenef's.

Nekozawa knew then that he wanted to talk to this girl. This girl that seemed like his soul mate. He was so sure though, that he would never see her again, and that was what worried him. So, here he was now, going through all books on black magic as fast as he could. He wanted to find a spell, a potion, _something_. Something that would give him at least one chance to meet her in person.

His search was paused when a knock came on the clubroom's door.

Nekozawa looked up from the book he was skimming through and saw the clubroom's door slowly beginning to open. He began to unconsciously smile at the discovery of who was walking in...it was her; it was that girl. "Hello?" she asked, looking around the dark room. The only light came from the candles that lined parts of the shelves in the room.

Nekozawa immediately got up from the stool he was sitting on and rushed over to great the girl. Beelzenef was already placed on his hand, as he neared her. He peered at her through the dark colored bangs on his wig with his bright, blue eyes. "Good evening!" he said from in front her, causing her to jump. "Crap! I didn't see you there!" she said, placing her hand on her heart.

Nekozawa had noticed that her first instinct was to reach for something behind her back...strange... But he brushed it aside as he greeted her again, "May I help you? I am Umehito Nekozawa and this is Beelzenef." he said, making Beelzenef wave one of his hands. Nekozawa waited for the beautiful girl in front of him to continue the introduction. "Nice to meet you Nekozawa, and you too Beelzenef," Nekozawa almost glommed her there for including his beloved Beelzenef, "I am Dylan, and I wanted to speak to the club president."

'_Dylan._' he thought, '_What a dark name. It's so beautiful._' "I'm the club president." he said, a smile in his voice. Dylan grinned, "Okay, good! Well, I need permission to get into this club so...can I have your permission?"

Nekozawa couldn't believe his ears, someone actually wanted to join his club. I mean, yes he had a few people, but they were the butlers and maids from his estate. And to top it off, the person who wanted to join, was the same girl he had been thinking about. "Yes! Of course you can! Welcome to the 'Black Magic Club'!" Dylan smiled awkwardly at his energy, "Uh, okay...thanks! I guess I'll be seeing you after school from now on, so...see you later!" She then left Nekozawa to his happy self.

Yes, he was really happy. Happier then he could ever be.

* * *

Glad that was over. I almost shot that guy when he appeared in front of me! Lucky him I couldn't bring a weapon to the school...only because I'd get arrested if I was caught... The only thing I can say is, that guy creped me out. I really hope he doesn't mind if I don't show up. I mean, black magic sounds pretty cool, but he just gave me this strange feeling that I've never felt before, and it scared me a little. And do you know who we're talking about! ME! The girl that has been training to basically kill people since she was...I don't know, 4 maybe?!

Whatever. At least I get to keep my clothes. Now, I just have to let that old bat know what Neko-something said.

* * *

I don't know what gave them away. It was either their light brown hair poking out from behind the plant, or the fact that I could see their lilac uniforms from a mile away.

You're probably confused, so I'll explain. Well, I was walking back from talking to Nekozawa (I remembered his name!) and I felt like two pairs of eyes were burning through my jacket. I turned around, and BOOM, there they were, trying to hide behind one of the many potted plants in the corridor. So here I am, walking up to them with a glare poised on my face.

I leaned over the plant so I could see them. "Can I help you, _Hitachins_?" I snarled. At first they gulped, but then shared a glance with each other and smirked at me. I rose my eyebrows and backed away as I noticed them begin to stand up.

"Actually-" Kaoru started,

"You can..." Hikaru finished, hooked his arm around mine while Kaoru got my other one.

"What the- HEY! Let go of me! I have to report to that bag of wrinkles!" I protested, shaking them off me. They frowned as I began to march away towards the front office. I thought I was home free until I felt something around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides.

I looked down and saw a rope just as I heard Hikaru's voice say, "Sorry, but we _really _wanna have fun right now." The rope got tighter, and Kaoru appeared over my shoulder with something in his hand. He spoke in my ear as he put a cloth over my mouth and nose, "Won't you play with us?"

The next thing I knew, I was seeing black - pitch freakin darkness. The last thing I thought before passing out? '_Fuck my life.'_


	5. Last Name

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan. Shout out to **lovefairytail007**, **XxanimeaddictxX**, and **Mihang** for reviewing! I love hearing what you guys think! Thanks to ** FallenButNotYetBroken**, , **angelloverkk**, **tigergurl5307**, **Emmachibi** and **xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx** for following _Wreaking Havoc_! I shall add you guys to my posse' Hey there **xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx** (you rock for following _and _favoriting) and, **midnight star237**, thanks for favoriting!

* * *

Did you ever have fantasies about being kidnapped by a hot bishie? Well stop it. It's not romantic, and it's not 'hot'. Why? Because I was kidnapped by _two _hot bishies, and look at me, tied to an uncomfortable chair. I wasn't blindfolded, so I was free to use my sense of sight. But...I couldn't... BECAUSE IT WAS PITCH DARK IN THIS ROOM!

I glared at the darkness in front of me, and yelled out loud, "Hey Kaoru, you know that question you asked me about 'playing' with you guys? Well, yeah, I DON'T FUCKIN WANT TO!"

As soon as I was done yelling, a light turned on above me, only lighting up the small area. I looked around and from what I could tell, I was in some sort of interrogation room... This was probably the work of-

"I'm glad that you made the time to be here, Dylan." Speak of the devil. I smirked towards the voice, "Well, good day to you too _Kyoya_." Of course I knew all about the Ohtori's. My parents had taught me that they were not to be messed with. Obviously, I was in one of their interrogation rooms at the police HQ. Kyoya appeared before me, walking out of the dark abyss. I glared up at him, "Care to explain why I'm here?"

He smirked and readjusted his glasses, "Actually, yes. I asked the twins to help," he paused, as if he was looking for the right word, "retrieve you." he tested. I nodded, signaling him to continue. "I can't seem to find _any_ information on you, it's like you don't exist."

"Problem?" I asked, secretly attempting to retrieve my hands from the rope binds.

"Yes, a very _big _problem. You see, I did find your picture on an I.D. card, but...it was a fake I.D."

I smiled, "Yeah, it comes in handy."

He rubbed his temples, already tired of this interrogation. "What did you say your last name was Dylan?"

"I didn't." I smirked, my sadistic side showing.

Kyoya let out an irritated sigh, "It bothers me terribly when I can't find the information I want. So, if you would please corporate... I don't see why you can't, I mean, unless there is a reason why you can't let people know your identity?" he pressed, leaning forward, as if to intimidate me. I smirked at his attempt, hiding my frustration that I couldn't get my hands free.

"My business. Not yours." I said, through gritted teeth, trying not to give away what I was doing. Kyoya was about to ask another question, when the door to the room was slammed open, allowing light to enter the room. I had to blink a couple times before I could see clearly again. "KYOYA! What are you doing to my daughter!" Tamaki yelled, running towards us. He had tears in his eyes as he grabbed Kyoya's collar, "Please don't hurt my precious little girl!"

I rolled my eyes at the scene, and took this chance as an attempt to escape. I stood up, chair still tied around me, and ran out of the room.

I ran down unfamiliar hallways, making left and rights, ignoring the looks I was getting. I thought I was in the clear when I heard someone yelling at me, "Excuse me Dylan, I wasn't done talking to you!" Kyoya yelled. Tamaki wasn't far behind him, yelling at him to leave me be. I gulped and starting to say out loud to myself as I ran down the hall in a continuous pattern, "Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit."

Most of the employee's gave me looks, directed at my potty mouth. But why would I care? I was running through a police HQ, tied to a chair, and being chased by two not-bad looking rich boys.

I believed luck was on my side that day when I saw a sign that read 'Exit' down the hall, above a door. The room where the door was at was a waiting room, which happened to be occupied with people..that I knew. There in the leather chairs say, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori. When I came running in the room, yelling curse words, they all gave me a confused look. But, Hikaru and Kaoru quickly transitioned to a smirk. I glared at them and continued towards the door. I rammed into it, trying to open it when I heard some snickers where the twins were sat.

I looked over at them, and Kaoru spoke, "Are you having trouble _Dylan_?" Hikaru laughed, "Why wouldn't she? The sign says 'pull'" I looked back at the door, and sure enough there was a little sign that said 'pull'. "OH MY- ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I screamed.

"Do you want us to help yo-"

I didn't hear the rest of their sentence, because I had thrown myself, chair and all, through the giant glass window in the waiting room.

I scurried to get back on my feet, and was relieved when I did. I then ran back to Haruhi's apartment, ignoring the yells of the host club members.


	6. Friends With Freaks

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan. Check out my new story, _Courage_. I recommend it to all the Final Fantasy 13 fans! Thanks to **Takara Rose Oizumib**, **Gothic-Hippie13**, and **Red-Hot Habanero** for following! Thank you, **ChasingAJourney**, **Rakuen91**, **madin456** and **BritBott** for following _and _favoriting my story! Thank you mysterious **Guest**, **Vivien G **(Guest), **madin456** and **Rei Star** for reviewing! Also, if you want to do fan art, just let me know :) I'd love to see some of your work. Just contact me at maskedinblack . OH, I'm currently working on a playlist for this story, and if you have any suggestions for songs let me know! The song can represent one of the characters, the story, or even a scene in one of the chapters. Also, **I Was Divided by Zero** made the NEW cover for this story along with my other story, _The Remedy_! So if you need a cover for a story, just PM her! And yes, that is Dylan on the cover!

* * *

"Wh-What happened to you?" Haruhi said as she opened her front door. I was panting, and covered in sweat. Not to mention I was still freakin tied to that chair. I pushed past her, and into the apartment.

"You...hang out...with psychos!" I wheezed. I fell backwards so I was sitting in the chair I was tied to. Haruhi raised her eyebrows at me, but nonetheless, helped untie me.

"What happened? Did the guys do something?" Haruhi asked, removing the rope from around me. I sighed, and sat up from the chair, making Haruhi's job slightly easier.

I took off my jacket and tossed it over the couch, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll tell you the details later." Haruhi sighed as I slumped towards the bathroom.

Just as I was about to enter the bathroom, Haruhi called from behind me, "Hey! At least put this in the hamper while you're at it!" She tossed me my jacket, the one I had lazily tossed on the couch. I nodded and resumed my way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I leaned over the bathtub and adjusted the knobs so they were set just right. I then began to remove my clothing and tossed them in the hamper, along with my jacket. As I was doing so, I caught a glance at my reflection in the mirror over the sink, and that one glance wasn't enough for me... Not that I'm vain or anything, it's just every time I see my reflection, I see a girl who has suffered, but is still thriving through life. And I feel stronger from that. So, I looked at my face, and studied my skin, looking at the small scars from training all those years ago. They were really faint, that you couldn't see them unless I pointed them out. My steely gray eyes stared back at me, as my curly bleach blonde hair fell across my shoulders. I was covered in dirt and sweat. I wouldn't be surprised if I found some small glass shards on me or in my clothes.

Sighing, I turned away from the mirror and stepped in the bathtub, scrubbing away all the dirt and grime that had ventured on me.

* * *

"Well?" Haruhi asked as I walked out of her room, a towel draped across my shoulders. I was wearing a black tee, and some old shorts. I guess you could say they were my pjs. I was just glad that there were two doors that connected to the bathroom. One in the living room, and the other in Haruhi's room. If there wasn't another door, then I'd probably have to come out in the living room in a towel, just to walk to her room and change.

I plomped down on the couch beside her, where she was sitting with her legs crossed. I sighed and leaned back on the couch, "Do you _really_ wanna know? Because I am worn out. And tired. Like _really_ tired."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "You're the one who said that you'd tell me after you took a shower. Is Miss Dylan taking back her word? Hm?" Haruhi pressed, leaning towards me, to which I leaned back.

"Fine!" I said, pushing Haruhi back, "I'll tell you." I took a deep breath, and began my story, "After I met up with the club president of the Black Magic Club, I was 'abducted' you could say, by Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru had knocked me out, and when I came t-"

"Wait." Haruhi interrupted me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you know it was Kaoru who knocked you out? Did you just guess?"

"Huh? Of course I knew it was him, his aura is completely different than Hikaru's. You can definitely tell who is more mature between the two."

"Wow, that's interesting. You can tell them apart then?"

"Uh..isn't that what I just said?"

"Yeah, whatever. Continue what you were saying."

I cleared my throat and continued talking, "When I woke up, I was tied to that," I thrusted my finger at the chair I was tied to, as if it was something revolting, "chair. The room was pitch black, so I couldn't see anything until a light came on from above me. Then what do you know, crazy psycho Kyoya walks out of the shadows. He then began to pressure me about telling him my last name and stuff. But luckily I managed to escape!" I inhaled and exhaled deeply, allowing myself to regain my breath.

"Wow. They are definitely getting an earful from me tomorrow." Haruhi said.

I smiled and let out a laugh before standing up and stretching. "Well, I don't know about you. But I for one, am tired. So night!" I yawned, and waved at Haruhi before disappearing into her room and falling asleep.


	7. Passing Notes

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: ** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan. Also the amazing cover was done by **I Was Divided by Zero**.

The following people I thank for either reviewing, following, or favoriting:

**MystereKitsune**

**Square Root of Three**

**ROBOTUNICORNZ**

**pervychan1**

**Niie-pyon**

**skybrezz everdeen**

**slashingfruit101**

**Russia Fey**

* * *

It was the next day, and I was currently walking to the bus stop with Haruhi. My book bag was slung over my left shoulder, and my right hand was in my jacket pocket. I glanced down at Haruhi, seeing as I was taller than her. "Good luck at your club today. Seeing as you have to be with _them_."

Haruhi snorted, "Hah, be lucky that it isn't you. Or Kyoya would interrogate you again"

I glared at her, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She put her hand over her mouth, fighting a laugh. "Whatever. At least you don't have to go to Black Magic Club. I do admit though, if that club is the reason I can where this," I fiddled with my skirt, "then it must be pretty cool."

Haruhi sighed, "Yeah? Well, be careful today."

I rose my eyebrows, "Hm? Why?"

"I don't know... I just have this strange feeling that something is going to happen... Well, whatever. For all I know it could happen later rather than sooner."

"Gee, that helps." I said sarcastically, causing Haruhi to poke me in the side. "Oi! Don't do that! That tickles!"

Haruhi smirked, "I see that you _do_ have a weakness!"

I put a finger over my mouth, "Yes, but it's top secret... so seriously, don't tell anyone."

The seriousness in my tone caused Haruhi to look at my strange, "Uh..okay."

We continued our walk to the bus stop in silence.

* * *

Me and Haruhi parted ways as she went to her first class and I went to mine. This was my second time coming to this school, but it was my first time going to classes.

When I approached my first class, Math, I lightly knocked on the door. Ignoring the looks I got from the girls dressed in their poofy dresses. Oh, how I wish I could puncture a needle in those things. The teacher turned to look at me from his desk and gave me a small smile, "Ah, you must be Dylan. I'm Mr. Sota. Please, come in and introduce yourself."

I obeyed and walked in to stand in front of his desk. I scanned the class, a blank expression on my face. "I'm Dylan." I said turning to the teacher, "Now where do I sit?"

Mr. Sota rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, how about you answer some questions first," he then turned to the class, "Anyone have any questions?" Sure enough, a boy raised his hand. Mr. Sota called on him, and I glared as he asked me his question.

"What's your last name?"

I glared all the harder, "That's none of your damn business," I turned back to Mr. Sota, "so where do I sit?"

Mr. Sota soundlessly pointed to a desk in the back with wide eyes. I quietly walked to it, ignoring the surprised looks of all the students. I couldn't stop my own surprised expression when I saw who I sat in between. "You got to be kidding me." I whined. On my left sat Hikaru Hitachin, while on my right was Kaoru Hitachin. I ignored their smirks and plomped down in my seat, keeping my bag under my chair.

"Soooo" Hikaru started,

"That was some answer you gave him." Kaoru finished, referring to my reply to that kids question from earlier.

I snorted, keeping my eyes on the front of the classroom, "He's lucky he even got an answer."

The twins smirked and turned their attention to the front of the classroom. I sighed in relief, maybe they would leave me alone for the time being. My hope ran dry when I felt a sharp pain in my left side. "OW!" I yelled out, earning some unwanted attention. "What?!" I barked at the nosey teenagers, making them scurry to look the other way, making me roil my eyes before I looked at Hikaru.

He, along with Kaoru were holding a hand to their mouth, stifling their laughter. I glared more at Hikaru, considering he was the one that jabbed his finger in my side. "Do you want to die?" I asked him darkly. Once I got his attention, I slowly lifted up my pointer finger, and quickly jabbed it into his right side. He squeaked, falling out of his chair. Kaoru saw this and began laughing maniacally. Even I couldn't hold back my laughter at the sight of a distraught Hikaru on the floor.

He grumbled and glared at the students who were looking at him as he returned to his seat. I whispered to him, "Maybe that will teach you not to freaking poke me anymore." I saw his eyes widen, and then his mouth incline in a smirk. I smirked back, turning my attention to Mr. Sota. Only to have turned to Kaoru when he threw a piece of paper at my head. I breathed heavily, and rolled my eyes as I glanced down at the floor. There was the note that Kaoru had passed me.

I looked over at him, to see him watching me intently, waiting for me to pick up the note. I smirked, and swiftly kicked the note away from me and continued to listen to the lesson.

"Hey!" I heard Kaoru, whisper-yell to me, "Why'd you do that?!"

I sighed, trying to hide my smirk, "I don't care enough to read it."

Kaoru huffed, and left me alone for a minute before I felt _another_ piece of paper hit my head. I begrudgingly looked down to see a new note by feet. I looked back up at Kaoru and gave a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look, before I kicked the paper across the room again. I could tell Kaoru was growing frustrated when he said, "Would you stop that? I just want you to read it!"

I laughed into my hand when Kaoru threw another piece of paper at me, but this time I caught it before it hit my head, and slowly opened it. I felt my eye twitch when I read the note:

_Hello Dylan_.

I looked at him and glared, "All that fuss for this?"

He glared back, "You're supposed to write back." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it probably was, but I wasn't used to this whole passing-note concept. I wrote Kaoru back, and tossed the note back to him. When I looked back down at my desk, I saw another note lying there. I looked at Hikaru to see him smiling at me, he waved when our eyes met.

I rolled my eyes, but replied to his note. "Idiots." I muttered to myself. The rest of the class consisted of me and the twins passing notes back-and-forth to each other.


	8. Second Period

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan. The great cover was made by **I Was Divided by Zero**!

Thanks to, **Otaku-Lord-Bubbles** and **SmileForMeChesh** for following _and _favoriting!

Thank you, ** Vivien G **(Guest), and **Square Root of Three** for reviewing!

Welcome my new followers, **XxSapphire SakuraxX** and **xxfallenangelmayxx**!

**Rose-Thorn98**, I glad you favorited _Wreaking Havoc_! Thanks!

And sorry this chapter is so short! It's not because I have writer's block or anything, it's just because this is a filler chapter. I'm trying to introduce Dylan's schedule.

* * *

Second Period. English. I think I could handle this class just fine. Why? Well because I'm from America, duh!

I was already in my second class's classroom, sitting at my desk. I had rushed out of my math class right when the bell rung, leaving the twins behind, and to my relief it seemed that they weren't in my English class with me.

My teacher's name is Ms. Suzuki. She seemed nice enough when she showed me my seat. The desks were made for two people, and I was seated in the front of the classroom. Normally I'd be pretty upset about this, but because it's English, I'll let it pass.

I sat quietly in my seat as I watched students come in the classroom, walking to their seats. A few sent me glances, but I ignored them, focusing completely on the door.

That was when I saw him. Yes, _him_. I groaned and slammed my head on the desk, causing a few students to jump. "Shit." I grumbled as he walked closer and closer to where I was sitting. The seat next to me was still opened, so that had to be his seat. Just my luck.

"Hey Dylan, long time no see." he smirked, sitting down beside me. I frowned, not looking at him.

"Shut up, Hikaru."


	9. Eat Your Veggies!

**Chapter 9**

**A/N:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan. The cover has CHANGED! I made the cover this time! I feel so proud of myself! And yes, that is Dylan in the cover.

Thanks to all my readers!

**Reviewers: **_Square Root of Three_, and _Akatsuki Demon Kiera666_, _TwistedSystem_

**Followers:** _Xylaphe_, _Lirara xox_, _ScareBear4444_, _Idek1998_, _Kitsune Barra Hime_, _Akatsuki Demon Kiera666_, _pinkpoodle975_, _Clover10164_, _ Mikkola_, _crazy YinYang writer7_

**Favorites: **_ScareBear4444_, _Kitsune Barra Hime_, _AgnetCoCo_, _Akatsuki Demon Kiera666_, _pinkpoodle975_, _DaisukiHaru_, _crazy YinYang writer7_

Okay guys, it's that time again...POLL TIME! I'm ready to start on another FanFiction and I have a few planned out, all I need is help on deciding which one I should begin! I'm posting a poll on my profile so go give it a look please!

* * *

"Well that's not anyway to treat a friend." Hikaru smirked as he placed his cheek on his fist. I glared at the board, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Good thing you're not my friend." I huffed, blowing a stray strand of my bleach blonde hair out of my face.

Hikaru pouted, "Aw Dylan, did you forget the fun we had in first period?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"What? No smart remark? It's because you know what I said is true, right?" I could feel Hikaru's smirk rather than seeing it. That kind of scared me.

I finally looked over at him, "Hikaru."

"Yessss?"

"What's your schedule?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me. Your schedule."

My frown deepened as Hikaru told me his schedule, along with Kaoru's. It appears that I wouldn't get a break from them, _ever_. In my first class I had both of them. Second, just Hikaru. Third, just Kaoru. But then in my last class they were together again.

I don't even know how I'll survive this semester. The only good thing is that in my last class, Haruhi is with me along with them. So it won't be _complete_ torture.

"Well? What's your schedule?" Hikaru asked, smirking.

I glared, "As if you don't know already. I'm sure Kyouya already told you guys."

Hikaru chuckled and turned his focus to the teacher at the board. Thank god.

* * *

I was now in my third class with Kaoru. Luckily, Kaoru isn't as much of an ass when he is alone, so I was able to be civil with him. He even was nice enough to catch me up with what we were doing in class.

Now, here I am in the cafeteria, sandwiched between Hikaru and Kaoru, a frown on my face. Haruhi looked to be enjoying my torture from where she was sat in front of me.

After class had ended, Kaoru dragged me into the cafeteria, bought me food, and forced me to sit in between him and Hikaru. Me, who was too tired to protest just let him do it, but I guarantee that the next time won't be the same.

The whole table was filled with the host club members, with a few girls that were dressed in that horrible yellow dress thing.

"I'm done." I said in monotone as I began to stand up.

Kaoru took one glance at my plate before forcing me back down. I fixed a glare on him as he spoke to me like a child, "But Dylan, you haven't touched your vegetables!"

I scrunched up my nose as I looked at the pile of mixed vegetables on my plate. "Yeah, so?" I said, pushing the plate away.

Mori looked at my plate and then at me with brotherly eyes, "You should eat them, Dylan."

Hunny piped up and ran over to me, "Yeah Dylan-chan! They're good for you!"

I had to force back a snort when I saw the pile of vegetables on Hunny's plate that were also untouched. I sighed and patted Hunny on the head, "You first."

This time, Hunny scrunched up his nose, "Uh, no thanks Dylan-chan!"

I rolled my eyes, and scoffed, but I couldn't hide the smile on my face, "Whatever."

I sat up, ignoring the motherly complaints I was receiving from the twins. I looked over at Kyouya to see his eyes on me. I smirked, at his curiosity about me. I mean this guy was basically an informant. Just imagine how frustrated he must be because he can't dig up any information about me.

I began to walk away when I heard my name being called. I looked over to see Tamaki waving at me, "Dylan! Where are you going? You have to tell your daddy these things!"

I flinched at the word 'daddy', and turned my face away, "Around." I glanced over at Haruhi, who was giving me a worried look. I nodded at her, and she smiled in understanding, and stood up to follow after me as I walked away.

I had just exited the cafeteria when she caught up to me. "So where are you going?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I saw this garden on the way to one of my classes, and I wanted to check it out. You wanna come with?"

She nodded, "Anything to get away from them" she laughed.

I snorted, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Me and Haruhi were sitting on stone bench in the school's garden. There was no one there beside us, and I can honestly say that's how I wanted it.

"So how are your parents?" Haruhi asked.

I grew tense, "They're okay."

"When was the last time you contacted them?"

"Some time ago. I don't remember." I kept adverted my gaze, hoping she would change the subject.

"Oh, well tell them I said hi the next time you talk to them. I haven't seen them in a _long_ time." Haruhi laughed.

'_So have I_.' I thought to myself, a sad look passing across my face, but I quickly put it away.

"Sure thing." I smiled at Haruhi.

"Well lunch is almost over, do you wanna get a head start to class?" Haruhi asked me.

I nodded, "Yep, I'd rather go ahead and talk to the teacher and get a seat."


	10. Love Potion

**Chapter 10**

**A/N:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan.

Thanks for all the follows and reviews! You guys rock!

**Follows: **_Mikayla Burns_, _shadowlover96_, _Iluvhamster_, _XxdarkknightxX_, _sarahwinchester12_, _AnimexXxGoddess_, _Mayson99_ and _ZoeyRageQuits_

**Favorites:** _TheBetrayed0-0_, _Yizu_ and _percabeth8_

**Reviews: **_brokenXangel15_, and _Square Root of Three_

**Follows **and **Favorites:** _brokenXangel15_, _AkatsukiMercy1515_, _Shifuni_, _thythylove_, _WolfLover17_ and _Katrine0309_

I have a new website now by the way, so go to my profile to get the link!

Thanks to everyone who participated in the poll I had posted on my page! I'm happy to inform you that the winner was "The Hatred of a Demon"! And the story has already been posted so be sure to check it out!

* * *

No. Absolutely not. I would not accept this.

When me and Haruhi got to our last class, I _kindly_ asked the teacher to sit as far away as possible from a certain pair of twins, because I don't remember ever seeing any other twins around.

Well guess what?

There was another pair of twins.

My teachers stupidly thought I meant the geeky duo, instead of the annoying, mischievous one. Who the hell makes a mistake like that?

Anyway, because of my teacher's assumption, I was seated in the back-which was okay- with Hikaru, and Kaoru. This was not okay.

Haruhi was seated two rows away from us, so that didn't make it any better. Plus, there was the fact that if we had group work, and I wanted to be Haruhi's partner, I wouldn't have enough time to run over to her because the twins would keep me restrained to my seat.

Assholes...

Now though, my torture was over and I could go check out that Black Magic Club.

When I reached the door that led to the room, I slowly opened it and peeked my head in. I was greeted with darkness, and as soon as a small shiver of light entered the room I was jerked by my arm and forced into the room.

I held in a gasp, and looked at the person who jerked me in here. I could barely tell considering it was dark with the exception of the candles that were lit.

"Nekozawa cannot be in the light." a woman's voice said sternly. She released her grip on my arm and then turned gestured toward another door in the room, "He's in there."

I nodded, holding myself back from throwing her across the room. I mean, she didn't have to be rude about it. Bitch.

I fixed my hood on my head after the woman so kindly forced me to put it on, and walked towards the door. I didn't bother knocking, and just walked in to see the same boy I had seen the other day. He was hunched over a desk, looking through documents. He still had that ridiculous cape on.

I sighed, gaining his attention. He shot his head around, and I caught a glance at his sea blue eyes. "Hello Dylan." he said, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back. He sounded happy to see me, like _really _happy. It was kind of cute.

"Uh, hey. Nekozawa?" I tested, seeing if I pronounced his name correctly. I grinned when he nodded.

"Are you ready to experience the study of Black Magic?" he asked, gesturing to the books and other items in the small study.

I shrugged, "Why not?"

He smiled, "Excellent."

With that he gently took my hand and led me out of the study and back into the main room. Now that I looked around, I could see it looked sort of like a Science Lab, but dark and eerie.

When Nekozawa released my hand, he walked behind a lap table and began to pull out equipment, along with ingredients. My eyes wondered over to the gigantic book that was laid open on the table. "So, uh, what are we going to be doing?" I asked.

He stopped prepping, and glanced over at me. "Can you please get the dried Cherry blossom petals from that cabinet?"

I frowned, seeing as he ignored my question. "Yeah...sure."

As I went to get the requested item, Nekozawa began to boil some water. I saw him add a few drops of what appeared to be Vodka. It all looked so...confusing.

I sighed and handed him the jar of Cherry blossom petals, and watched as he added them to the boiling water. I watched as he added other ingredients, causing the once clear water to turn pink. I raised an eyebrow at that. "Is this some kind of potion?" I asked looking at Nekozawa who was focused on stirring the contents.

He nodded, "Yes. It's a special kind of potion, and I've wanted to try it out." I saw him smirk to himself and shivered involuntarily.

I shifted my feet, "You wanna tell me what _kind _of potion?"

Nekozawa stopped stirring the ingredients, and poured them into a glass. He calmly blew at it before handing it to me.

I stared at the glass in his hands and glared at him. He laughed lightly and pushed the glass further into my view. I growled under my breath and took the glass from his hands.

I put it to my lips and just as the liquid was about to enter my mouth, Nekozawa said "It's a love potion."

My eyes widened and I immediately threw the glass across the room, "WHAT!?"

* * *

The host club was serving their guests when a yell came through the double doors that led to the Black Magic Club.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, stopping herself from pouring anymore tea.

The twins shrugged, "Don't know. Wanna find out?" they grinned, skipping over to the door where the scream was heard from.

The other members of the host club followed after, curious to know what happened

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly opened the doors, widening their eyes at the sight. They could hardly contain the laughter that began to bubble up inside them.

Honey peeked past them and looked at the blonde girl in the room questionably, "Dylan-chan, why are you choking Neko-san?"

Dylan stopped squeezing the life out of Nekozawa, and glanced over at the host club that had appeared through a pair of double doors she had neglected to notice before.

She dropped Nekozawa to the floor, leaving him to wheeze for air and glared at a puddle of pink fluid on the floor with glass surrounding it.

"That's why." Dylan said coldly, pointing at the mess.


	11. Male NOT Female

**Chapter 11**

** A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan.

I'd like to thank everyone that **Followed**/**Favorited**/**Reviewed**! That being:

_LuckyJinx137_, _Luna Kiyomizu_, _Square Root of Three_, _Dawn the Dark Angel Warrior_, _princeyuki123_, _CelesteKiMoon_, _UniquePerson_, _killer1316_, _SoulEaterd17_, _ANIME-NICA_, _VeeVeeVengeance_, _anonomon_, _Invader Ivy_, _Nyx Martinez_

**Fun Fact: **_Dylan doesn't like to drink water. Haruhi has to scold her into drinking it so she stays healthy._

* * *

"How was your first day at-"

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO FREAKIN TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled, interrupting Ryoji as I stomped straight into the room me and Haruhi shared.

"Okay..." Ryoji said, a little surprised.

To say the least, I did NOT enjoy my first day of school. It started when I figured out I had a torture device in _all _of my classes, that being the either both or one of the twins. And then the day ended with me beating the life out of my club president, plus the teasing from the twins.

I groaned into the pillow on my mat, and just laid there.

I heard the door to the creak open and then the movement of feet shuffling to the only bed in the room, "You okay Dylan? I already know how hard it was for you today." Haruhi's voice asked.

I groaned into the pillow again before rolling over on my back, "I already hate school. Not to mention the people in it." I scoffed.

Haruhi smiled at my complaints and sat down at the edge of her bed, "Well maybe tomorrow will be better. And if you can, stop by the host club."

I placed my arm over my eyes and sighed, "Maybe I will, but that means I have to talk to _him_ about it. And to be frank, after what he tried to pull today, I don't want to be anywhere _near_ him."

Haruhi shrugged, "Maybe he didn't mean anything by it. Maybe he was just going to test it out on you."

I peeked from behind my arm, "And that is better...how?"

Haruhi snorted, "Just ask. I'll be bored anyway, so I would _love_ if my darling cousin stopped by."

I sighed once again, "Fine."

I could practically _feel_ her smile. "Great."

"Whatever."

* * *

'_You can do this._' I thought to myself as I stood outside the doors to the Black Magic Club. '_Do it for your clothes! Your clothes!_' I took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open, revealing the darkness in the room.

"Neko...zawa...?" I called out into the darkness.

I heard a muffled, 'In here' coming from the small room he was in yesterday. Walking over to the room, I lightly knocked before entering.

Nekozawa smiled from under his hood, and I smiled nervously back. "So, uh Nekozawa... I was invited to go to the host club's...thing by my cousin...so I'm going...yeah." Before Nekozawa could give me a 'yes' or 'no', I fled from the Black Magic Club's room and through the doors that were conveniently connected to the Host Club's room.

When I slammed the doors shut behind me, all heads were turned to me. I glared at the buttercup dressed girls that looked at me with disgust, probably from my dark clothes.

"Dylan!" two annoying voices cheered as the skipped towards me.

I looked at the twins in horror as I was swept up by them and carried to the couch they were sitting at with their customers.

Their customers glared at me from their spot on the couch opposite from me and twins. I was now squished in between them as they nuzzled their faces against my cheeks, and played with the curls in my hair.

I scowled at their actions and breathed in deeply before shouting, "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I then proceeded to push them away from me as I got up from the couch and walked towards where Haruhi was.

"That was mean, Dylan!" Kaoru pouted, coming to my left side. I scowled at him before my attention was turned to Hikaru, who appeared on my right side.

"Aw, Dylan! Don't tell me you don't like us!" Hikaru pouted as well. I shot him a glare before increasing my pace so I was by Haruhi's side.

'Help me' I mouthed when I felt two arms loop through mine. She looked at me apologetically as a customer started to talk to her and mouthed, 'Sorry'.

I groaned and shook the twins off me before turning to them, "Stop touching me!"

They looked hurt and pouted, "But we like to touch our toys!" they whined.

I looked at them with disgust, "I'm not your freakin toy!"

"Hey! Dylan-chan is here!" I heard a familiar voice yell from across the room. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Honey peeking at me from over a couch.

I sighed in relief and smiled at him before running over to where he was.

I nodded at Mori when I saw him seated beside Honey. Honey looked at me quizzically, "Dylan-chan, why are you here?"

I shrugged, "Haruhi said I could stop by."

"What about your club?"

I tugged at my jacket, "I, uh, didn't want to go today..."

"If you don't like your club then you should quit!" Honey offered.

"It's not that simple," I sighed, "I'm only in the club because I don't want to wear those crappy dresses.."

Mori then spoke, "Then become a boy."

I looked at him, wondering what was wrong with him. But then I realized what he meant and smirked. '_That's a great idea_!' Plus it would be a great disguise of the mobsters began to look for me in Japan.

"That's actually a good idea! I'll be right back!" I said before exiting the club room, ready to put my plan into action.

* * *

"Psst." I said to a random boy in the hallway. He was about my size so he was the perfect target.

"Huh?" he asked as he turned around to face me.

"Come closer." I said, beckoning him with my hand.

He gave me a confused look but obliged, coming closer to the large potted plant I was crouched behind.

When he was in front of me, he crouched down to my level, "What is it?" he asked.

"Well..." I started, before grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him towards me, successfully pressing one of his pressure points to knock him out. I then proceeded to steal his uniform, leaving him a note that read 'Thanks~'.

I skipped off to the bathroom, ready to go into faze two of my plan.

When I was successfully changed into the uniform, I smiled at my reflection in one of the mirrors in the girl's bathroom.

I then pulled out a pocket knife that I always kept with in case of emergencies. I lifted up my long curly blonde hair, placing the knife on it. Taking a deep breath, a cut through my hair, making it so it was chin length.

It still looked okay in my opinion. I still had the curl in my hair, so that was good. I ran my fingers through it, fixing it so it didn't look choppy.

"Okay. Now for the finale." I whispered to myself, leaving the bathroom and heading to the Main Office.

When I reached the office, I imminently opened the doors and spoke to the one I had met when I was first enrolling.

She looked up at me as I walked in and I said, "Gertrude, I'm a boy now."


	12. Catching Up

**Chapter Twelve:**

** A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan.

Thanks to the following people for supporting this story:

_Daily Sinner_, _deaththekid's secondgirlfriend_, _NoxBlade1254_, _Kuesuno_, _Songs of Sorrow_, _percabeth8_, _dany1114_, _Square Root of Three_, _The Creator of Worlds_, _GaarasSand101_, _lwolf0466_, _AwesomeLil13_, _Saphem_

You guys rock! ^o^ And I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I _really_ wanted to end it right there to build tension.

**FunFact: **Dylan doesn't curse that much, so when she does then she is most likely really mad.

* * *

"Excuse me...are you a student here?" Gertrude asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Uh...yeah...I'm Dylan. Ya know, from before?" I said, planning my next words in my head.

Gertrude slowly nodded, "No, Dylan is a girl."

"Nope! I'm -uh- actually a boy who was cross-dressing as a girl. But I'm over that now, so uh, change my information and stuff, yeah?"

Gertrude raised her eyebrows at me, "It's not that dimply _Dylan_. It's going to cost y-"

"Yeah, yeah. Here." I said, tossing her the money before marching out of the office. Now all I had to do was go tell Nekozawa that I am not interested in his club anymore. Problem solved. Maybe I'll tell him that I'm a guy too, just to screw with him...

* * *

I walked down the corridor. smiling inwardly to myself. '_I don't even know why I didn't think of this before! I mean Haruhi is doing it and everything!_'

However, as walked closer to the Black Magic Club, I grew more and more anxious.

What if Nekozawa didn't buy it?

What if he freakin threw powder at me that made me want to stay?

I sighed, I was just being paranoid.

Once I had reached the doors to the club room, I slowly opened them to find Nekozawa sitting on a stool at one of the lap tables. He was hunched over and upon closer inspection; I found that he was sleeping.

My eyes widened. Not because I was scared or anything, but because I was shocked. Shocked because I could finally see this guy's face...and it wasn't in anyway creepy looking'.

"Crap." I muttered to myself as I unconsciously reached my hand out and touched the blonde hair that was peeking out from his hood. I didn't know he wore a wig...

'_This isn't good...not good at all!_' I said to myself, panicking as I began to pace back-n-forth in the room.

I'm not a shallow person or anything, and I didn't want to quit this club because I thought Nekozawa was creepy looking, it was because he practically almost made me fall in love with him.

Now though, just by looking at his face, I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat and I blushed. Even though he looks good though, doesn't mean he isn't creepy but...now I don't want to freakin quit the club!

"Damn it!" I whispered under my breath, running my hands through my now short hair.

I groaned and sat down beside Nekozawa on a different stool; I'd just stay in the club until he tries to pull something again. I rubbed my temples, '_I guess this means I won't screw around about my gender then..._'

This sucks.

* * *

"Sir. We have information that she bordered a plane to Japan." a young man dressed in a black suit spoke.

The man he was talking to turned around in his chair, a glare on his face. "That won't do, Leo." he said towards the youngest member in the group, "Narrow it down more, and then speak to me. We have to find her before she leaks information about 'The Xs'."

Leo nodded, "Yes Mr. Holly." He bowed to his boss and then left the room without another word.

Wayne turned back around his chair so he was looking out the window again. He glared at the outside world, thinking about the blonde haired girl that was causing him all this trouble. "We will find you Dylan."

He then spun in his seat, grabbing one of the darts he kept on his desk and throwing it across the room towards a dartboard that had a picture of a family on it. There was a dart in the middle of the woman's head, and one in the middle of the man's head. The only one that remained unharmed was the little girl; that is until the dart Wayne threw landed on her head.

The man smirked, "It's only a matter of time."


	13. New Kid

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan.

Thanks to the following people for supporting this story:

_Ayumi Chizuka_, _bloodyrosethorns_, _Square Root of Three_, _melissalewis98, starlight1395, nicenancy654, Ice Dragon3, Ace-chan5939_

I just noticed I have OVER 70 followers for this story! XD Thanks everyone for following this story and for adding it to your favorites too if you did that! Thanks for the people who took the time to review and such! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Dylan changed her look. During those two weeks she had spent the majority of her time with the host club; whether it was to skip class or to skip her club, Dylan was in the Host Club's room.

Currently Dylan sat on one of the couches, the twins on either side of her, playing with her hair. "Why don't you just join the club?" Hikaru asked, pouting.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, you're always here so I don't see why..."

Dylan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "No. I don't even like after-school activities."

Haruhi quirked an eyebrow from her seat on the couch in front of her cousin, "Then why haven't you quit the Black Magic Club yet?"

Dylan's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing again, "Reasons..."

Haruhi smirked and shook her head at her cousin. Meanwhile the twins were inching closer to Dylan's face and were now whispering in her ears.

"Why don't you come over to our house today?" Kaoru asked, a mischievous smile playing on his face.

Hikaru blew in Dylan's ear, making her twitch, "Please, we'll have a lot of fun~"

Dylan quickly stood up and loosened her tie on her school uniform. "I'm leaving."

The twins whine in unison as Dylan took off her tie and walked out of the clubroom. The rest of the host club member simply waved her off, used to this outcome.

Closing the doors behind her, Dylan sighed while brushing a hand through her shaggy hair.

A voice knocked her out of her thoughts along with a tap on her shoulder, "Uh excuse me sir?"

Dylan jumped slightly, her hand reflexively clenching onto the strangers hand tightly. She quickly released the hand as soon as she realized that it was just a regular boy. "U-uh, yes?" Dylan asked, shifting her voice slightly to sound _at least_ a little boyish.

The young boy, who looked around her age smiled, "Do you happen to know where the front office is?"

Dylan blushed at the boys smile. His ragged black hair and beautiful blue eyes were enough to make color rise to her cheeks, but his smile was something else all together.

The bleached blonde nervously cleared her throat before smiling, "Y-yeah! It's this way; just follow me."

The boy smiled and moved so he was in step beside her as she began to lead the way to the office.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the boy spoke up, "So, um...what's your name?"

Dylan glanced over at him, "Uh, Dylan. You?"

He smiled, his eyes glowing making Dylan divert her eyes, "I'm Leo."

Dylan smiled back at him, "Nice to meet you Leo. So are you new here?"

Leo nodded, "Yep, I'm enrolling today. I guess it's kind of obvious, right?" He laughed, making Dylan smile more.

For some reason she felt extremely nervous around Leo...and it felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what was wrong because she had never felt like this before except for that one time when she saw Nekozawa's face and when the twins get too close to her.

Either way, she felt giddy inside when she was around him. It was really...odd.

"Well yeah, I mean you _did_ wander all the way to the other side of the school, completely bypassing the front office. How long have you been looking for it anyway? It's after school hours..."

Leo blushed and began to laugh off his mistakes. "I uh...since school started."

Dylan stopped walking so she could literally stare at Leo with a pitying look on her face. Before sighing, Dylan began to walk again and said, "You'll fit in just fine with the people I know."

Leo beamed at her again before starting another conversation with her.


	14. Shy Type

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan.

Thanks to the following people for supporting this story:

_JeffTheKiller24, SaveTheProtagonist, Shayde Kruen, turtledove237, Kaoru's girlfreind 10, sora0995, WINXCLUBFAN4EVER, Amaya-Touketsu, missing Beautiful Bride_

Also, due to some buttface technology, I had to make a new website! So feel free to check it out! The link is on my profile.

* * *

"Here we are." I said, pointing at the door to the front office. "I'll wait out here for you if you want."

Leo smiled, his blue eyes sparkling, "Yeah, thanks."

My cheeks heated and frowned looking away embarrassed, '_This dude is gonna think I'm gay!_' "W-Well, don't just stand there! Go in!"

Leo laughed nervously, "Oh yeah." He then opened the door and walked in. I could already hear Gertrude greeting the boy with a sweet voice. '_That old hag._' I scowled.

"This is going to take a while." I sighed when I heard Gertrude offer to help fit him for a uniform. "Old hag..."

I decided that I'd return to the club and _then _wait for Leo outside the office. Being with those annoying twins is better than sitting outside an office, bored.

I sighed heavily and threw my head back before I began to trek to the Host Club's room again. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my uniform and began thinking over what happened. '_Okay, so I was gonna go home but then I met Leo...we talked, both blushed...he probably thinks I'm gay but, is Leo gay? He blushed too, I mean..._'

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and looked up to find myself in front of the Host Club's door. "Here already, huh..." I mumbled, opening the door and letting myself in.

"Welcome-"

"Can it. It's just me." I swatted at Tamaki, ruining is sugar coated greeting.

"M-Mommy!" Tamaki cried, running towards Kyoya. I simply rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the twins who I just _knew _were going to ask why I came back.

"So Dylan, what brings you back here?" Kaoru asked, smirking.

"Yeah, did you miss us already?" Hikaru added, winking. I frowned as if the thought disgusted me, and turned to my cousin.

"Haruhi, I met a cute kid. He could be in the Host Club." Haruhi raised her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he could be the Shy type or whatever."

Kyoya looked at me, curious. "Shy type, you say...I'd like to meet this boy. Where is he, may I ask?"

"Uh, he's at the office right now."

"Hm, would he happen to be the new student, Leo Abirama?"

"...Yeah, that's him."

"I have yet to find a picture in his file, so I'll wait for you to bring him here."

I sighed, and began to walk out of the room again, "Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"Dylan, leaving already?" I heard the twins shout as I closed the doors to the club room.

"Assholes..."


	15. Deal Gone Wrong

**Chapter Fifteen:**

** A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Dylan.

Thanks to the following people for supporting this story:

_roaayleen, Lov Tis show, Hoddiez, NeonGirl14, LoganSama, ShadyBanana, SuClover, shadowdragonspirit, MiraclesVeemon_

* * *

"Sir?" Leo spoke into his phone.

"Yes, Leo?" a man replied from the other end.

"I think I found her. She is dressed up as a guy though; it's really odd." Leo had already finished enrolling into the academy and was now outside the front office, speaking to his boss.

"Which location?"

"Location D, sir."

"Excellent. I'll send back up. They should arrive within the week."

"Okay, sir." Leo flipped his phone shut just as Dylan arrived at the front office.

"Sorry about that." Dylan apologized, "But my uh... friends want to meet you."

Leo faked a look of innocence and made his cheeks heat up, "R-really? They want to meet me? _Me_?"

Dylan laughed, "Yes, _you_. Now come on or they'll complain when we get there!"

The blonde haired "boy" dragged Leo down the many hallways until they reached the club room.

As soon as Dylan opened the doors she was greeted by a flash. "Aw! Dylan you got in the way!" Hikaru whined over Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru was holding a camera in front of his face, "Yeah! We needed to get a photo of Leo for Kyouya!"

Dylan sighed and pushed a confused Leo in front of her. The twins quickly took his photo and tossed the camera back to Kyouya. "Humph. Thank you." Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses.

"W-why did you need my picture?" Leo asked nervously.

Kyouya smirked, "He is suited to be the Shy Type. Good work Dylan."

"Yep. Well I'll be going now." Dylan said walking back out of the club room.

"No!" The twins protested, "Stay!"

"I'd rather not."

"Aw c'mon! Just until we go home!"

Sighing, Dylan nodded, "Fine, fine. Whatever."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance before grabbing Dylan and dragging her out of the room, "Let's go then!"

"W-what!? I didn't agree to this!"

Hikaru and Kaoru ignored her protests and continued on their way, the rest of the host club just watching with amusement.


End file.
